My Best Friend's Wedding
by cbssoapsgirl
Summary: There's two choices. Either let her go or take her back.
1. I'm Getting Married

"Let me check my messages before I make any commitments to go with you to Europe for that," Fitz said.

He sat at dinner with his former chief of staff, Cyrus. Cyrus wanted him to attend the summit meetings in Europe for the new President since he was under the weather. Fitz pulled out his cell phone and typed in his passcode to his voicemail. He listened to the first one from the President then to the second.

 _"Hey, it's Olivia. Um… I have news, I wanted to tell you but I won't do it in a voicemail. Call me back, I don't care what time."_

Cyrus saw the look on Fitz's face turn a little towards worry.

"What's wrong?"

"Olivia called. She has news."

"Well call her back. See what's happened."

"I'll call her later tonight. She just said news, but she didn't sound upset. Or happy for that matter. It can't be too important."

Cyrus went on with the conversation telling him how important the summit meeting was and that he should go to Europe for it.

"I have too many other things to take care of and I'm done being President. President Lucas Yates needs to understand that just because you are sick doesn't mean the world stands still. He volunteered and was elected for this job so he'll have to learn. I was shot in the head and still had to do the job. A little cold is nothing."

"Fine, fine. I will find another person to go. But you'll regret not going."

"I very highly doubt I will."

Fitz went back to his hotel and listened to Olivia's message several times trying to analyze her mood when she left it. After listening to it several times he decided it was best just to call her.

"Do you know what time it is?" she nearly screamed into the phone when she answered.

"You said you didn't care what time. And just so you know it's probably 1 in the morning where you are."

"It's actually 2 and I'm glad you called."

"What happened? You nearly sounded panic when you left that message. Are you alright?"

"Calm down. I'm more than alright. I'm probably the happiest I've been in a long time."

"You said you have news. So tell me, what has the Olivia Pope all excited?"

Olivia cleared her throat and was silent for a moment. "Fitz… I'm getting married."

Fitz stopped walking around the room and tried to sit down in the chair but missed falling to the floor. He didn't say anything for a couple minutes making Olivia think he hung up.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"When did this happen? What could you… how did you meet him? Who is he?"

"I'm getting married this weekend Fitz. I want you to come to the wedding. You can meet him when you get here. Please, please say you will come? I don't think I can do this without my best friend."

"Liv, Abby is your best friend."

"Will you quit dodging the question? Abby's already here anyway. She's the one who… Fitz please say you will be here? Please?"

"Is THE Olivia Pope begging?"

"Fitzgerald… it's important to me that you be here. Would you please just get on a plane and be at my wedding?"

"Olivia…"

"Nevermind Fitz. I'm not important to you anymore."

Olivia hung up and sat on her bed. She didn't want to tell Fitz in the first place but Abby knew she wouldn't get married if Fitz wasn't there and talked her into calling him.

After a minute her phone rang and she answered.

"I'll be on the next plane out."


	2. Meeting Blake

"Can you drive any faster Cyrus! I have to be on that plane before it takes off!"

"I'm already going 75! What more do you want from me Fitz? You should have known this would happen. How could you have missed this? Do you even have a plan for what you are going to do when you get there?"

Fitz thought about what he should do. "I have no idea. I need to see if she really is happy and then I'll go from there."

"Go from there? Fitz you have no idea what the hell you are going to do!"

"I want Olivia to be happy. I… I'm going to figure out how to handle this when I get there."

"Fitz, you better figure out something out and know what you are doing before you open your mouth to her."

Cyrus pulled up to the airport and stopped the car. Before Fitz closed the door to walk away, Cyrus called his name.

"I want this to work out for the best. Get Olivia back."

Fitz nodded and went to his plane.

Olivia stood at the terminal with her fiancé waiting for Fitz's plane to arrive.

"Are you sure you want him at the wedding?"

"Blake, he's my best friend. We've discussed this already. Fitz is coming to the wedding. I asked you before I called him if you were comfortable…"

"I just know this is going to be a bit awkward for you. You're marrying me but your ex is coming to our wedding. Second thoughts?"

"No. Fitz and I are over. You are my future. Look his plane arrived!"

Olivia ran toward the terminal where Fitz would be. She waited as the people got off the plane and finally saw Fitz. When she saw him she ran up to him hugging him tight.

"I'm so glad you're here!"

"Me too, Livie." He hugged her back not wanting to let go of her. "So…"

After a second, Blake came up to her and kissed her cheek.

"Fitz, this is Blake Thompson, my fiancé."

Blake stuck out his hand shaking Fitz's. "Very nice to meet you. Liv's told me so much about you. I'm glad you could be here for her."

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Liv, I've got to head back to work to fix an emergency. The driver is on his way to come get me. I'll call you later okay?"

"Good luck," she told him kissing his lips.

Blake walked away leaving Fitz with Olivia for the day.

"So what is going on with you?" Fitz asked her taking his bag to follow her.

"I know we haven't talked in a while but I really did want you to be here. It's important to me that you be here."

"Well it's important to you so of course I'll be here."

Fitz followed her back to the car and got in with her. Driving down the highway she was quiet for the longest time.

"Liv, you can tell me anything."

"I want you to be my man of honor. I want you in the wedding."

"Wouldn't Abby do a much better job at being a maid of honor than me?"

"I said MAN on honor. I want you to be the man of honor. But if you don't want to I understand."

"Liv, if that's what you want then I will. Whatever you want. How did you meet Blake?"

"How I meet everyone. I solved his crisis. His company was being blackmailed for insider trading. I helped him get it under control and he asked me out; we've been together ever since."

"How long is that?"

"Three years."

"Why didn't you tell me about him before?"

"I just… I don't know. I thought maybe you'd be upset or something."

"I'm not upset, Livie. We used to tell each other everything but we haven't talked really."

"Well after we broke up the last time while you were President and we moved on, we didn't really talk about anything that didn't involve your presidency. You sold the house so I knew you moved on. And we just stopped talking for a while."

"Olivia… are you happy with him?"

"Of course."

"That's not an answer."

"Yes, Fitz. Blake makes me happy."

"Okay."


	3. Olivia Pope Doesn't Cry

"I hear you are being the man of honor to my maid," Fitz turned around to see Abby coming towards him in the hotel lobby.

"That's what I heard. Good to see you Abby. Want to grab a coffee?"

"We can do that on the way to get your tux. Liv sent me to help you while she helps Blake."

Fitz followed her out to the car wanting to ask her questions.

"So what happened to you when she told you she was getting married?" she asked him.

"I fell on the floor. You?"

"Spit coffee all over her."

"What do you know about Blake?"

"He's very sweet. He loves her. She loves him. He's a workaholic just like she is. He's gone a lot of the time on business trips but she doesn't seem to notice too much. They are together about five percent of the time. Liv's happy though. She has him to go home to at night. They are alike in so many ways. She might as well marry herself. When they met they were almost inseparable. Then something changed and they had more time apart. He went on some business trip and the next thing I know she's telling me that she's marrying him. I was more than shocked when she told me. Since she said she wasn't ever going to marry anyone, that wasn't…. it came as a surprise."

"That wasn't what?"

"It wasn't planned I guess."

"Is she really happy with him?"

"I suppose so."

Fitz didn't like that answer at all. "She isn't happy then."

"I think she is. When she started to date Blake, she kinda shut out the rest of us."

"She stopped talking to you?"

"Fitz… let's get your suit."

After they got his suit fitted to him, which wasn't hard since Olivia knew his size, they went back to Olivia's building where she was working.

Huck let them in and got them coffee telling them to sit in the conference room while Liv finished up. The door was partially open so they could hear the conversation she was having.

"You said you had all of that handled, Blake. You promised it wasn't going to be an issue! Damn it you said it was over! We are getting married in two days and you just now decide to tell me? Honestly I don't know why I ever decided to go out with you… Whatever Blake, figure it out and let me know. I need to have the details done by tomorrow… NO she CANNOT COME TO THE WEDDING!... Yes I stand firm on that!... Figure it the hell out and call me back."

Olivia reached over to the other side of the couch grabbing the pillow and putting it to her face and screaming into it.

Fitz ran into her office with Abby trying to stop him and scooped her up in his arms listening to her cry.

"Livie, what happened?"

Olivia attempted to pull it together and move out of Fitz's arms but he held her tighter for a moment before she was able to squirm her way out of it.

"Nothing. Nothing's happened, Fitz. It's nothing I can't take care of."

"What did Blake do? Do you want me to fix it?"

"No, Fitz! I don't need you to fix anything. Everything is fine."

"You're crying, Olivia. And Olivia Pope doesn't believe in crying. So what's happening?"

Olivia stood up wiping her eyes. "Leave it ALONE! We have other things that need to be done."

"No Olivia," Fitz started.

"FITZ!" Abby yelled at him. "Olivia we need to get to your last dress fitting."

Liv grabbed her things to head out for the day. Fitz followed behind them but was very certain that he wanted to find Blake and possibly punch him in the face.


	4. Spending The Day

"Fitz…"

"Yeah Livie?"

"Can we… could you and I just spend some time together? Just the two of us? The rest of the day, just us?"

"If you think you have time, sure."

Olivia turned around and headed towards the beach. Even though neither of them were dressed for the beach, she thought she could get some perspective on how things had changed in her life with Fitz's help if they went somewhere quiet. When her phone rang, she saw it was Blake and tossed the phone in the back.

Fitz looked around where she parked on the side of the road. No one was around at all. It was quiet and the beach looked beautiful with the sun hitting the water. He followed Olivia out to the sand and towards the water watching her kick off her shoes and step into the water in her pants suit. Fitz watched her nearly dancing in the water, she looked happy and free spirited in the water, not caring if her suit got wet. She turned around and ushered him to come in with her. After kicking off his shoes, he followed in. Olivia splashed him a few times and he did the same to her. A little later she got out of the water and laid down on the sand.

"Tell me I'm doing the right thing," she told him when he laid beside her.

"Are you happy with him?"

"I… suppose… yes. I'm happy."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"And he makes you happy?"

"Um… yeah"

"Livie, I think you know the answer."

"Can't you just tell me I'm doing the right thing?"

"Sure. You're doing the right thing. Marrying Blake is the right thing to do."

"I don't believe you."

Fitz stared at the sky with her for a few more minutes. "What were you and Blake arguing about over the phone earlier?"

"Just… the wedding. We have a… guest issue that he said he was supposed to take care of."

"Now I don't believe you."

They stayed silent for a few more minutes before they both sat up. "How are the kids?" she asked him.

"Teddy and Karen are great. Karen's going to college for pre law. Teddy's in soccer, loves playing goalie. Have you seen Ella?"

"She's supposed to be with Abby right now. Cyrus flew in last night with her. She should be getting her dress fitted."

"Cyrus knew you were getting married?"

"Um… yeah. I told him a few weeks after Blake proposed."

"He never told me."

"I asked him not to. I wanted to tell you myself. I just didn't know how to tell you and then when it kept getting closer to the wedding, I knew I had to tell you, no matter how difficult it was going to be."

"Difficult?"

"We have a history and Blake wasn't too happy that I wanted you here. But I talked him into it and he settled down a bit. We got into a fight about it and… and… but it's all good now."

"And? Did you two break up? He moved out? What happened?"

"HehitmebutHucktookcareofitandhe'sneverhitmeagain."

"Slow down and say that again."

"Huck took care of it and it never happened again."

"What never happened again?"

"Blake hit me. Only once and it never happened again." Liv saw Fitz's face turn into anger mode and he was ready to pounce on Blake, ready to kill him. "Fitz! Look at me!" She turned his face to look at her when he didn't. "You don't need to be worried about that. Huck took care of Blake. It didn't really hurt. And he knows that Huck will break his other arm if he ever did it again but he won't."

"He HIT you Olivia! I don't care if it hurt or not! He put his hands on you to hurt you."

"He slapped me, Fitz. It's not that big of a deal. I knew you would overreact."

"Why would I overreact? You just put up with him hitting you!"

"It was ONCE! He didn't mean to do it anyway. It never happened again and it never will."

"You're damn right it won't!"

Olivia could see the determination on his face to take care of the problem that wasn't a problem anymore. "What do you think you are going to do?!"

"I'm going to hit him. I'm going to find Blake and hit him!"

"Fitz you can't do that. Come on! I do love him. He just made a mistake. It was a couple years ago anyway. Please let it go."

Olivia gave him the puppy eyes she knew he could never resist.

"Don't do that."

She kept giving him the eyes adding the pouty lips.

"Liv… FINE! I won't beat the shit out of him, even though he deserves it."

"Thank you. Now let's enjoy the rest of the day before I get married in two days."

Olivia took him to a few of her favorite places around the city before taking him back to his hotel.

"Thanks for spending the day with me, Fitz," she told him walking him to his hotel room.

"Anytime Livie. I'm glad we get to spend some…."

"FITZY BABY!"

Both Fitz and Olivia turned to see a tallish blonde woman coming towards them.

She came over and kissed Fitz's lips taking both him and Liv by surprise.

"You're Olivia Pope! Fitz has told me so much about you."

"And nothing about you. I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Liv this is Jessica, Teddy's nanny."

"And Fitz's girlfriend."

Liv's eyes bugged out when she said girlfriend. "Um, wow. Fitz I didn't know you had a girlfriend. I'll um… I'll leave you two alone."

She started to walk away getting back to the elevator before Fitz caught up to her.

"Liv, Jess's not…"

"Jess. That's nice."

"Livie, she's not my girlfriend. She kissed me one time and I told her to back off. She just doesn't get the message."

"Fitz, it's not my business. You and Jessica enjoy the room."

"Olivia, no, I don't know why she's here."

"Do you want me to get rid of her?"

"Good luck with that."

"I'm serious. Do you want her gone?"

"Olivia you don't need to trouble yourself."

"It's kind of what I do for a living. I'll take care of this."

Fitz watched her walk back to Jessica at the hotel door. He absolutely loved to see her in action. Even though he knew she was going to take down Jessica, it was for his benefit.

"Jessica, right?"

"Yeah?"

"I honestly don't know who you think you are coming here without the child that you are supposed to be taking care of to your employer and showing up without an invitation. Here's what's going to happen. You are going to take that bag that I don't even want to know what is in it and get your butt out of this hotel and out of this city. You are going to pack your bags from anywhere where the Grant name is and get out of the house. There will be no trace of you anywhere. You are fired from being Teddy's nanny and you will not contact them again. Your inappropriate behavior is not tolerated and I will make sure that everyone knows about it if you do not do as I say. You keep your hands off of Fitz. He doesn't like you anything more than a person who cares for his son. Don't ever come back to the Grant estate. Are we clear?"

"Fitz is standing right there so he obviously didn't die and leave you in charge."

"Actually, I'm more in charge than you ever can imagine. You will do as I say and get out of the estate or else I will make sure that every possible employer you will ever have will know about your little escapades. And believe me I will find every piece of dirt there is to find on you. Including the fact that the only way you passed your final exam for three classes is because you gave blow jobs to your professors."

"How do you…"

"Do you honestly believe that anyone is let near that family without being thoroughly investigated first? I know everything about you that I need to know to make your life a living hell. So I suggest you do as I say and get the hell away from the Grants. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

Fitz watched Jessica pick up her bag and run for the elevator that was waiting for her. He turned back to see Olivia smirking.

"There, problem solved."

"How did you do that?"

"I have my ways."


	5. Bachelor Party

"Blake invited me to his bachelor party tonight," Fitz told Olivia when they met for breakfast the next morning.

"I know, he told me last night. You are going aren't you?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I mean if you want to get your nails and hair done with Abby and Ella and the bridesmaids tonight that might work. I think we're also watching Fault in Our Stars. So there's that option too."

"Bachelor party here I come."

Fitz gathered into the limo later after the rehearsal dinner with the guys heading out. He was trying to avoid Blake as much as possible, for Liv's sake. Really all he wanted to do was punch Blake in the face and teach him a lesson for ever hurting Olivia. He knew he had emotionally hurt her before but never in his life would he ever physically hurt her.

"Fitz you ready to party?" Blake yelled across the loud limo to him.

"Yeah sounds like a good time."

"Good we're here."

Stepping out and looking around, they arrived at a private club. He followed Blake and the others into the building and sat down at an open booth only to be met with a stripper to sit on his lap.

"Hey handsome," she flirted getting as close as possible to Fitz and kissing his neck.

"Hey," he answered trying to push her off his lap. "Sorry just not into this, go ahead and dance for those guys," he pointed towards the groomsmen, "the one in the red shirt is the bachelor."

The woman smiled at him and stood up, swaying her hips to the other side of the room. Fitz watched Blake for a bit seeing how he would interact with these women knowing he was getting married in less than twenty-four hours.

"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself Mr. President," Marcus, a groomsmen came over to sit with him.

"It's Fitz, Marcus, and no I'm not into the whole stripper scene. But I suppose that what a bachelor party is usually like."

"Is it weird that you're here at Liv's wedding after your um… history together?"

"Just a bit. It's weirder to be IN the wedding though, but for Liv, anything."

"Can I ask why you two broke up? It looked like the two of you were made for each other."

"Differences I guess. She wasn't ready to get married. I guess she is now."

Marcus laughed, "if you say so," he said before taking a drink.

"Something you care to share?"

"Not a thing. Just, you know Liv."

Fitz stared at Marcus for a few seconds before seeing Blake wander off somewhere. After a couple minutes he left Marcus and went to find Blake. He stepped outside to see where he went and heard him talking.

"I'm going to marry her tomorrow Ash."

"You don't love her though! And what about Jacob? You know she won't let you see him after the wedding."

"Ashley don't you dare do that. You know nothing about her, maybe she does love kids. Why do you care anyway?"

"Because you're going to marry her. The whore that split up the president and his wife. And now she's going to do that to us. I'm tired of you picking her over me."

"You know what she can do for me, you don't have the capabilities to do it. "

"That's not fair Blake. She's trying to ruin us!"

"No, I'm trying to help us and the way to do that is to think that I love Olivia Pope and marry her tomorrow to take her for all she's worth and then some. I'm doing this for us and the company. If I don't do this, Ashley, there's no point to living anymore and I can't provide for Jacob."

"You put away that money though."

"And it's gone! There's not a dime left! I had to pay some debts. And I still owe. If I don't get them payed off soon, Jacob could be next. Olivia is collateral damage but you and Jacob are the ones I can't live without. You have to trust me, Ashley."

"You better be right about this."

"I've tried every other possible way; this is the only choice I have. Look, once Olivia and I get married tomorrow I have complete access to all the bank accounts. I can wipe them clean and we'll be back on top. I need to be able to give Jacob everything that I can. She can make sure that I do that. She's going to be out of the picture in a matter of time anyway."

"Blake, you can't go to jail what would we do without you?"

"I'm not going to kill her. She's just going to have a very unfortunate accident."

That was all Fitz needed to hear. He made a snap decision and went back inside.

"Marcus!" he yelled getting his attention. "What does an Ashley have to do with Blake?" he asked coming to sit next to him.

"Ashley? That's his baby mama. Why?"

"Does Olivia know about her?"

"No. She didn't want to know."

"What do you mean she didn't want to know?"

"She said nothing was going to change her mind about how she felt about Blake. So we let it go. If she wanted to know then I'd tell her, or Abby or Huck would. But until then we were going to not tell her."

"That's kind of important to know, don't you think?"

"Olivia is Olivia. Good luck changing her mind. Hey, you could tell her, I bet she'd listen to you. She tells us to shut up whenever we bring it up."

"God I really hope so."


	6. I Know Your Secret

"You think it's really okay to marry her and not tell her that you have a kid? Or that you plan on ripping her off? That's the kind of man you are?"

Fitz rode with Blake to make sure he got back to his best man's apartment in one piece since he was the only one who hadn't had anything major to drink all night. Blake seemed to be somewhat sober but not very much. His best man, George, was passed out on the couch giving Fitz the opportunity to confront him.

"What makes you any different than me?"

"She knew everything about me. You on the other hand… she knows nothing about you, apparently. And you are going to marry her tomorrow? You are such a coward."

"I'm the coward? You're the one who wouldn't leave the wife for her. You cut her out of your life because she was a reminder of your dead son. I think if anyone is the coward here, it's you. You led her on for how many years?"

Fitz grabbed him by the shirt and threw him against the wall holding him there.

"Listen you worthless piece of shit," he spat in his face beyond pissed off. "The only reason that you're still breathing is because for some fucked up reason, Olivia thinks she loves you. I could have killed you yesterday when I found out that you hit her. Even by accident, I could have put my bare hands around your throat and squeezed until you couldn't breathe again. But since Olivia asked me not to… you are so fucking lucky."

"I make her happy. More than you ever could."

"She's still debating on that. You tell her the damn truth or I will be sure to embarrass you in front of your whole family and hers tomorrow. And I'll be there to pick up the damn pieces of her."

Fitz threw him down to the floor and walked out of the house. He started to walk down the street calling for the agent to call his other and get the car. While they waited he picked up the phone and called Olivia knowing she probably wouldn't answer.

"Hi," she answered seeing it was him. He could hear the smile on her face through phone.

"Hey. Shouldn't you be enjoying your time with the girls before becoming a wife?"

"Well, when the man of honor calls, the bride picks up."

"You know that's still a messed up title."

"Would you prefer maid of honor? I'm sure Abby wouldn't mind switching."

"No, no, man of honor sounds perfect. What are you ladies doing?"

"Just finished the movie. Ella's sound asleep. The rest of us are enjoying a little champagne from the hotel. Bachelor party over?"

"Yes, thankfully."

Olivia sensed that it wasn't good. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. I just… I'm not into that type of scene. I'm a bit too old for that and I'm not my father."

"You didn't enjoy the strippers then?"

"I don't know how anyone does. How can people degrade themselves like that?"

"It's a job, Fitz. Some people are very comfortable with their body and don't mind showing it off. Plus, you make great money."

"Something you need to tell me?"

"You know I was a party girl many many moons ago."

"Luckily, you are over that phase. I have a hard time imagining Olivia Pope partying with the big shots as a twenty-year-old."

"I had fun but it's all over. And tomorrow I'll be an old married woman. The joyous days of being married. Where are you? You sound like you're outside."

"I'm on my way back to the hotel. Just waiting for the car to get here."

"Where are you? I'll come get you."

"No, Livie, you have fun with the girls. The agent is on his way with the car."

"You aren't supposed to be anywhere without an agent. Fitz, you could get hurt."

"Daniel is with me; we're waiting for Nathan to get here. So tell me, did you get your nails done? What color are they?"

"Do you really want me to tell you about my nails?"

"Sure."

"Well, they're French tipped, and painted blue but not dark blue but not quite…"

"Okay, you're right, I really don't want to know about your nails."

They stayed quiet on the phone for a minute just listening to the other breathe. She could tell something was up. Olivia stepped onto the balcony of the room and closed the door behind her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Livie, I just want to make sure you know what you're getting into. I know you love him but is that enough?"

"Blake… I love him. He's not what I expected to be with but he's him and I love him for that. He's good for me."

"You're settling, Olivia. You deserve better."

"He's what I deserve," she quietly answered him. She felt uncomfortable with where this conversation was going and dodged it. "I've got to help Abby with stuff for tomorrow. Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah, go get ready for your wedding, Liv. I'll see you in the morning."


	7. Do Something

"FITZ! There you are!"

Fitz got out of the car with his two agents and headed towards Olivia in the park where the wedding party and guests were having brunch together. He headed over towards Olivia's table. He saw Blake who decided to put on a bit of a show and all but shove his tongue into Olivia's mouth before she slowly kissed him back quick and run over to Fitz. Her off white skirt and black floral top looked perfect on her with the heels she had on, she looked like she was ready for work more than a wedding.

"Hey gorgeous. Heading to work?"

"No, of course not! Why waste money on something more than a dress? I have plenty of outfits that are suitable for this. Abby already tried to talk me into getting a dress for the brunch. You, Mr. President, are late."

"Have you talked to Blake?"

"Only about the wedding. Fitz, did you guys get into a fight? I asked you to be civil."

"We didn't fight about anything. And I was civil."

"Well now he is demanding that you not be at the wedding tonight which I told him was out of the question. And I was able to talk him out of it. Come on, come get something to eat."

Fitz followed her over to the table sitting between her and Abby. When Abby was done eating, she grabbed Fitz and took him over to get a drink.

"In a hurry?" he asked since she nearly ran away from the table with him.

"You have less than eight hours to stop this wedding. What the hell are you waiting for? Why haven't you stopped it already?" she asked smacking the back of his head.

"OW! Why haven't you stopped it? You've known about this a hell of a lot longer than I have. You are her best friend, you should have talked her out of this."

"You are the one that is supposed to talk her out of it! She will only listen to you. You have to tell Olivia that she's making a big mistake and fix this. You need to tell her about Jacob and Ashley. Why the hell didn't you tell her last night?"

"And say what? 'Hey Liv, your fiancé's a two timing bastard and oh, by the way, you're going to be a stepmom?' What the hell do you want me to say?"

"Say something! Tell her she's marrying the wrong guy; that she's supposed to marry you. Tell her that Blake is all wrong and that something can happen if she does marry him. Do SOMETHING! I don't care what you do but make this stop. Tell her the truth. Tell her that you still love her and never stopped. Talk her out of this ridiculous situation!"

"Abby, you know we're talking about Olivia? She doesn't do feelings. I can tell her I love her every minute for the next eight hours and what a mistake she's making but at the end of eight hours she's going to marry Blake."

"You don't know that unless you try. If you try and fail, it's on her. But if she marries him and something happens to her and you didn't say anything to her, this is on you!"

Abby stomped off back to the table, putting on a fake smile for Olivia who seemed to have seen the two of them chatting across the park.

Somehow, Fitz was determined to find a way to talk Olivia out of this wedding.


	8. Talking Out Of It

"Liv, your hair looks great. Wait until Blake sees you," Abby told her.

"I highly doubt Blake will notice anything about my hair. Guys don't see that, do they Fitz?"

Fitz locked eyes with her from his seat in the hotel room where the girls were all getting ready. "You look beautiful, Livie. He should notice your hair."

"You only noticed it because you heard us talking about it," Abby said.

"Even if you hadn't said anything… I notice everything."

Ella came over next to him and sat down playing on her tablet she got from him the Christmas before. The bridesmaids were trying to get their dresses all zipped up so they could go ahead with makeup and hair. Fitz could see the evil eye Abby was giving him and decided it was best to do it now.

Getting up, Fitz followed to the dresser where Liv was trying to find her makeup bag. Without saying anything to her, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the balcony of the room. For a full minute he just stood staring at her with her hair pinned up and the robe she got to get ready in. Her usual makeup she had on was light but would be enhanced within a few minutes. He closed the balcony door and moved towards her.

"You look stressed out," she commented seeing the anxiety in his face.

"You can't do this."

"Can't do what?"

"You can't marry Blake. He's not what you want. He's never been what you wanted. It's always been you and me. It will always be you and me. This… Livie you just can't marry him. You don't know him. You have no idea what he is capable of or who he really is."

"I know everything about Blake. Fitz, him and I are good together. The train for you and me left a long time ago. We had our chance and we missed it."

"There's never not been a you and me since we met. Even when we were arguing there was always and you and me. He has secrets, Olivia. He has a hidden agenda that will put you in harm's way. I want to protect you and this is the only way to do it. You can't marry him. You don't know him."

"What don't I know? You obviously know something I don't."

"He has a son. And an ex-wife."

Olivia crossed her arms and sat down on the bench on the balcony. "I know about Jacob and Ashley. And technically, Ashley is his wife. I've met Jacob before. He's a good kid."

"You know about them? How are you going through with this wedding if he's still married to her? Why would you let yourself do that?"

"It's a marriage from Saudi Arabia. The United States doesn't recognize their type of marriage. Even though their marriage here is legal and is legal over there, there's just some minor details that they are married."

"And you were still going to marry him today?"

"Yes. I love him. He's what I deserve."

"He is not what you deserve. Far from it. He's petty and vial. You do not deserve him. He is so far beneath you," Fitz told her.

"I love him. I made myself love him. I'm going to fix the issue of his marriage to Ashley and work on getting him custody of Jacob and being a good stepmom to him. I know he's going to hate me, most kids do, but I'm willing to risk it. I'm the one breaking him away from his mother."

"You wouldn't do that. I know you."

Fitz moved to the bench beside her. "But if Blake wants custody of Jacob then I'm going to help him get that. Hopefully not by destroying Ashley in the process but I am a fixer and will do what needs to be done."

"There's another thing you don't know about him."

"Try me."

"He's only marrying you for your money. And once he has full access to your accounts he's going to kill you. He'll have no need for you after he has your money." Fitz looked up at her seeing her face. "And you knew all that already, didn't you?"

Liv nodded. "I told you I know everything about him."

"Olivia! What the hell is wrong with you? You knew all this and you are still going to marry him? Where is the Olivia Pope I know? Where is my Livie?"

"I told you I deserve him. You have no idea about the things that I have done. And not just the things I have done for you. But the things that I have done for him, for the country, for clients. It's all too much. But I am putting my trust in him because I do love him. I love Blake and I don't believe that he will actually go through with hurting me. He might try to take my money but there are security sanctions up. It would take him over a century to take all my money. And I believe that he will do the right thing for Jacob. All he wants is to have his son back. Ashley is a minor detail that can be taken care of in a matter of a phone call. She doesn't mean anything to him. She's only still breathing because she hid Jacob from him. My safety is not an issue but the safety of Jacob is a major problem. For all I know, Jacob could be back in Saudi Arabia being hurt. I am going to help Blake get his son back. And I know none of this is making sense to you because it barely makes sense to me. But either way, at six o'clock tonight I will be marrying Blake and we're going to be husband and wife for the rest of our lives. I need you to understand that that is going to happen."

Fitz looked stunned at her. He couldn't believe that she was going to risk her life to a man she thought she might love but was going to kill her soon.

She stood up ready to walk away but he grabbed her hand.

"I am begging you, Olivia. Don't marry him. For your own safety, don't do this."

"I am not in danger, Fitz. I'm going to marry him."

He stood up in front of her blocking her path to go back in. "Why did you want me here? Why did you call me to come to this wedding?"

"Because I want you here. You are important to me and I want you here."

"I am not that important to you. You called me because you wanted this to be goodbye. This is how you wanted this to end? For me to see you with someone else and know that you were over me."

"You are the most important person in my life and don't you dare try to say otherwise. And I am over you. We've been done for years. We've only been friends."

"That was not my choice, it was yours! You distanced yourself from me and never wanted to be more than friends. I wanted you to come back to me and we could start over but you never wanted that. Even after I was done being President, you still never wanted to come back to me. No matter how many times I begged you to come to visit, or come to Vermont, or just to pick up the damn phone, you still never wanted anything more. I gave that to you, I gave you what you wanted and now it's my turn. You owe me that."

"I owe you that? I have done so much for you that you don't even realize it. I have risked lives for you. You think this is really what I want? You honestly believe I really wanted you to be my man of honor? What the hell does a man of honor even do? I have no idea but I wanted you here to tell you goodbye, just in case it does so happen that he wants to kill me. But I do love Blake and I am going to marry him tonight."

Olivia side stepped him and went back inside the room.

"So what happened?" Abby asked coming out to the balcony.

"We're going to a wedding at six."


	9. Two Choices

"You are making the hugest mistake of your life."

Olivia looked in the mirror staring at Abby behind her.

"You don't understand what is happening. And I know this is not what I really wanted but this is what is going to happen. I'm going to marry Blake and work everything out for the rest of my life. We're going to be happy together."

"But you won't be happy because he's not really what you want. You want Fitz and you could have him."

Liv shook her head no. "I can't have him. I want him but I can't have him."

"Explain that to me because you are making no sense."

"It's like when you are a kid and you want to have a cookie before dinner and your parents tell you that you can't have a cookie before dinner. But you can have an apple. Fitz is the cookie and Blake is the apple."

"So Blake is healthy for you."

"Health is beside the point. Abby… you don't understand so just let it go."

"As your best friend I can't just let it go because one of us has to look out for your best interest and you don't seem to be doing that today. So I have to do it. Liv, you cannot marry him. Blake is poison and he's going to hurt you, not just emotionally."

"It's a risk I have to take."

"No you don't! You don't have to take the risk of your life. You can choose. You have to choose between Fitz and Blake."

"Those aren't the choices."

"Unless you have another man stashed away somewhere, those are your choices. You have to decide between Fitz and Blake."

"The choices are me or Fitz. I'm choosing Fitz."

"No, you're choosing Blake because you're marrying him in half an hour. You completely left Fitz behind."

"Abagail Whelan, you have absolutely no idea what is happening so this is what I'm going to need you to do. Shut your mouth and go make sure that everything is ready for the wedding in thirty minutes. Please make sure that Ella's shoes are actually buckled and her hair is right. Make sure that Blake is ready in a suit and not that piece of trash jeans that he tried to tell me he was going to wear. Also make sure that Fitz's tie is tied right and leave me to get my dress on by myself so I don't have to listen to this babbling of leaving Fitz idea that you seem to have imagined."

"Liv…"

"Abby, please just do that for me."

Standing up, Abby headed towards the door and put her hand on the handle before turning back to see Olivia.

"He built you a house, he's defended you to everyone, he's protected you from Cyrus, your father, your mother, Mellie, and everyone else. He loves you with all that he has. You are the love of his life and have walked out on him multiple times I can't even count. He doesn't ask you for anything but the chance to be with him. All Blake wants is your money and you dead. Tell me when that makes sense to you. You're going to regret this and make Fitz live with the consequences of your choices."


	10. The Wedding

"Did you talk her out of it?"

"We're going to a wedding in twenty minutes. We don't have a choice, Fitz. Olivia has decided what she wants to do and we're just going to have to live with that," Abby told him. She left him to get finished up while she went to get the girls in order.

Fitz was irritated that Olivia was going to follow through with this wedding but he had to support her. If she was really going to marry Blake, Fitz was going to support her and protect her from Blake at all costs. He would do anything to make sure that she was safe away from him. If needed, he would hire out or kill Blake himself.

"Are you ready, Fitz? We're just about to start," Abby came back with the girls behind her to the hotel garden where the wedding was.

"I guess so."

"Ok, Liv's right behind the doors and ready to go. I guess this is it."

Abby arranged Ella and the bridesmaids with the man they were to walk down the aisle with as she set up Fitz. When the music started the bridesmaids headed down first with the groomsmen followed by Fitz and Abby then Ella and Blake's nephew. Everyone stood out in place and the music for the bride to come down started. All the guests turned to look to see Olivia but she never appeared at the entryway.

The pianist started the music again and waited for her to show up.

Again, Liv never appeared.

Once more, the music started and she didn't appear.

Abby handed her bouquet to one of the bridesmaids and ran back up the aisle looking for Olivia. She ran through the hotel lobby looking for her but didn't find a trace. Abby took off her heels and ran to the elevator going up to the room where Olivia was getting ready before. The door was left open but no one was inside. Going into where Abby was helping her put on her makeup, she looked around. The wedding dress was gone and so was her shoes but her bouquet was still sitting on the table in the dining room of the suite.

"Did you find her?"

She turned around finding Fitz looking panicked at her.

"She's gone."


	11. Wedding's Off

"What do you mean Olivia's gone?"

Fitz and Abby turned to see who was speaking behind Fitz. Blake stood at the doorway to the room looking at the two of them.

"Olivia's gone? Where did she go?"

Fitz rushed towards him grabbing Blake by the neck and tossing him against the wall.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER! Where the hell did you take her?"

Gasping for breath, Blake tried to manage to choke out he didn't do anything to her but that only made Fitz grip his neck tighter.

"You had better tell me what you did with her or I can make sure that your son never gets to hear from you again."

Abby watched Fitz choking him and didn't step in the way. She wanted to know what he had done with her but clarity made her realize about Blake. She stepped towards them and put her hand on Fitz's shoulder but he never released him.

"They aren't married, Fitz. He wouldn't have done anything to hurt her yet. He has no legal standing for her money. With Olivia gone, he gets nothing. He wouldn't hurt her, not yet."

Fitz let go of his throat and threw him to the ground slamming the hotel door closed.

"Then she ran away."

"She would have had to… weren't your agents in the lobby?"

Fitz pulled out his phone and called Daniel. "Did you see Olivia in the past ten minutes?... You did? Where did she go?... Tell him to keep following her." He hung up and looked at Abby. "Nathan is following her. She ran out of here in her dress. He said she looked furious and decided it was best to follow her. She's on the highway right now, speeding, of course."

"She's trying to kill herself. If she dies before the wedding, then he doesn't get anything and you are..."

"I'm what? What do I have to do with anything?"

"She said she was choosing you. But she didn't explain how. Just that you were some kind of a cookie and Blake was a carrot? Maybe an apple? I don't remember she wasn't making any sense."

"A cookie and a carrot or apple? Is that a code for something?"

"Not that I know of. For now, if Nathan is following her then she should be safe. I'll have to go tell the guests that the wedding is off."

Taking her time, Abby went downstairs to the wedding and went up the aisle with Fitz.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she started getting everyone's attention, "as you can see the bride is not here. Unfortunately, there was an emergency that needed to be tended to. Therefore, at least for today, the wedding is off. If you would like to though, the reception has been set up and paid for in the hotel ballroom. Please feel free to enjoy the food in there."

Fitz stepped down with her off the platform. "That's it? That's all you're going to say?" he whispered in her ear.

"I can't really tell them the groom is a psychopath who wants the bride dead, now can I?"

Hearing the phone in his pocket ring, Fitz pulled it out and answered it. "What?... How fast!?... Keep looking for her. She couldn't have gotten too far."

"What happened?"

"Olivia decided that she wanted to go 100 miles an hour down the highway to avoid Nathan. She knew he was following her and stepped on it. He lost her and can't find her now. He thinks she might have changed to a different highway but he's not sure. Nathan called in back up to help find her."

"I just hope she's okay."

"You and me both."


	12. There's Been A Homicide

Olivia sped down the highway going as fast as she possibly could to get away from Nathan that was following her. After thinking about everything that Fitz and Abby told her she finally made her decision; she was going to take care of the problem once and for all regardless of the consequences. After all these years, she was fed up with him taking control of her life. And now both of them were controlling her.

Liv made her turn on the exit and continued down the roads to the house she had in mind three hours after she left the wedding. A few minutes later she pulled into the driveway and parked. Olivia grabbed her purse and went up and knocked on the door.

"Olivia, nice to see you again," Eli answered the door. He stepped aside and let her in the house.

Stepping inside, Olivia took a few steps further in and pulled out a gun from her purse shooting him in the chest when he turned around after closing the door.

"I want you to have as much pain as you have put me through for so many years. You thought you could get away with it but I'm going to make sure you can't. I'm going to watch you bleed to death," Olivia told him watching him slip to the ground. "Now where is she?"

Liv walked away and went looking through the house for Maya. She went through the kitchen trying to find her. Going to the back of the house, she found her sitting in the den with a guest.

"Livie, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be getting married today." Olivia held up the gun in her hand and aimed at Maya. "What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago. Pick up the phone and call your lover guy and get him over here."

"And why would I do that?"

Olivia pulled the trigger hitting Maya in the wrist. "Call him and get him here now." She looked over at the guest sitting in the guest chair. "Nice to see you Ashley. Tell me what you did with Jacob."

"Why would I do that? You aren't taking him away from me. I'm his mother."

"No, you were his mother. You're about to be dead. You have been working with these two and I know that you put Jacob somewhere. What have you done with him?"

"I'm not…"

Olivia aimed at Ashley and hit her foot. "Try again, where did you put Jacob?"

"He's safe and far away from you. You're poison and I don't want you anywhere near him!"

Olivia pulled the trigger and shot Ashley in the leg. "I can make this an easy or a hard death for you. Either way you will not die until you tell me where Jacob is. He will be safely placed with his father and far away from me, you can trust me on that." She turned to see Maya who was still sitting still. "Did you not hear me? Pick up the damn phone! Call that son of a bitch and get him here now!"

Maya stared at her for a minute seeing if she would do something. "You wouldn't shoot your own mother, Livie. You don't have it in you."

"Dad's already dead. Do you want to test the theory?"

Maya picked up the phone and dialed the number. "I need you now. Eli's gone. Come over." She hung up the phone and applied more pressure to her wrist.

"Good. You can listen. Bye mom."

Olivia pulled the gun up higher and shot Maya in the head, letting her die instantly.

"OH MY GOD! You ACTUALLY SHOT HER!" Ashley screamed not able to comprehend that Olivia really did just shoot her mother.

"You had better tell me what you did with Jacob. You want him safe and so do I. He will be put in Blake's care and both of them are going to leave the country. If you are extremely good and will cooperate, I might just let you live. It's a fifty fifty chance of that happening. Obviously, Jacob is somewhere safe so I am going to have him brought here and you can walk away with him and Blake and have the happily ever after fairytale that you wanted. Where's Jacob?"

Ashley had a hard time breathing with the excruciating pain coming from her leg. "Jacob… is with… my mom. He's in California. The address is… 451 Grass Street… in San Francisco… but… you have to… tell him the safe word… or he won't go with you… tell him… Jack and the beanstalk… he'll know that it's ok… to go with you..."

Olivia opened her phone and called Huck. "Tell him Jack and the beanstalk. The address is 451 Grass Street in San Francisco. Take him to Blake."

She hung up the phone and looked back at Ashley, seeing that she had her father's envelope opener and was coming towards her trying to stab her. Quickly, Olivia raised her hand and shot Ashley in the stomach.

"You really shouldn't have thought about that. Now I didn't have a choice."

Ashley fell to the ground and died on spot.

Olivia heard the side patio door open and came out to the dining room to see a tall black man with black hair coming in.

"Maya?"

"Oh thank God!" She yelled coming out to see him in full view. "Are you Zach?"

The man stood staring at her in her wedding gown covered in blood. "Olivia? What are you doing here? Where did this blood come from?"

"It is you! They're dead. Mom's dead. Dad's dead! And there's someone in the office with mom! All of them are dead!" She started crying. She knew Zach all her life but she hadn't seen him in since she was a teenager at her mother's supposed funeral. She had always called Zach her uncle and could trust him. But this was the man that Maya had been seeing for so long, her lover, her hitman.

"You need to call the police, Liv. Take a seat and relax, I'll call them." Zach kissed her forehead and went to see the damage. He headed down the hall and went to see the office. Blood was splattered all over the floor and desk. He came back out checking on Olivia. "Where's Eli?"

"Near the front door."

Zach went to see him and check his pulse. Olivia quietly followed him, gun in hand. Zach looked up seeing the reflection of her holding the gun at him in the front door. Quickly he pulled out his gun from his back belt loop and shot Olivia in the stomach but he wasn't quick enough to get away from her and Olivia shot him in the heart seeing him fall to the ground in the living room.

Moving through the pain, Olivia moved to see Eli still breathing. She sat down on the floor next to him.

"I told you not to mess with Fitz. You should have just left things alone and stayed out of my life. And bringing mom in, that was a very big mistake. And trying to blackmail me into marrying Blake, wrong idea."

"Olivia…"

Before he could say anything else, she shot him in the heart.

Olivia felt her stomach more in pain and looked at where she was shot. Luckily she looked right at the spot and saw it was only a flesh wound. She got up from the floor and checked Zach's pulse. He was indeed dead. She found some latex gloves and picked up the gun that Zach had and wiped off his fingerprints from it putting her own on it and tossing it on the ground in the dining room. She picked up the one that she had and got rid of all her fingerprints on it and put it in Zach's hand and kicked it away from him a bit.

Liv looked around trying to think of everything that Huck had taught her about cleaning up and getting rid of evidence. She looked at the clock seeing it was now 12 pm the next day. She sat on the staircase wincing in so much pain from her stomach and called the police.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"429 Maple street. There's been a homicide."

"Ma'am are you alright?"

"I've been shot."

"Police and paramedics are on their way now. Where have you been shot?"

"My stomach. I think it's only a flesh wound."

"Hold on ma'am, help is on the way."

Olivia hung up the phone and doubled over in pain. She picked up the phone again and dialed the number.

"Fitz?"


	13. Road Trip

"Do you have any idea where she might have gone?"

"Fitz, if I knew where she was or going don't you think I'd tell you to send Nathan after her? Besides, you're the one who always had someone watching her, you mean to tell me that you haven't been getting every moment of updates on where she is or who she's with?"

"If I had those don't you think I would have known that she was engaged to a psychopath?"

"This isn't helping us at all!" Abby threw up her hands and sat down on the couch in the hotel room. "She's in a wedding dress that weighs fifty pounds and has a four-foot train, she couldn't have gotten that far."

Fitz nodded and let Nathan and Daniel into the room. "She ran again but this time she didn't run from me. Good to know that I'm not the only one that scares her away."

"Sir," Nathan spoke up, "she was headed towards Portland. Does she know anyone there, Abby?"

"She might, she knows a lot of people. But she doesn't have a lot of friends."

"No, she just has enemies."

"And it's not like her family is around."

Fitz swung around to see Abby. "Wait, her family!"

"Olivia doesn't have a family, Fitz. Huck, Quinn, and I are her family. The only one that isn't here is Huck and he's in California on some scavenger hunt Olivia put him on. Portland is the opposite way. Plus, I already called him and he hasn't heard from her."

"No her actual family. Eli and Maya."

"But no one's heard from them in years. They've been in hiding it'd be impossible to find them. They are on the FBI's top wanted list. I highly doubt they're even in the country."

Fitz pulled out his phone and called Cyrus. "I need you to check on Maya and Eli. Use that facial recognition system that the NSA uses. Whatever you have to do."

"Don't you think they would have found them already if they were here in the states?"

"No, the NSA system is different than the FBI. It's more detailed and shit like that. I was supposed to be paying attention in that meeting but I was actually falling asleep and told them to go ahead with it."

"Some president you are," Abby joked.

Fitz hung up and stepped out to the hall to find Blake. "You've been with her for the past couple years. Where would Olivia go if she was mad at you?"

"Olivia doesn't tell me where she's going and when she's mad at me it's best to just let her be mad until she cools down. I don't know where she would go."

"You have got to be the most useless excuse of a human. How do you not know where she could be? She has how many enemies and you don't even bother to ask where she would go? Thank God she isn't marrying you."

Fitz went back into the room slamming the door shut.

"Fitz, maybe we should give her the night. I'm sure she's fine and she's just weighing her options about what to do. Liv's got everything handled like she usually does. We just have to trust her. She's going to come back tomorrow and we'll discuss whatever help she needs from us. Until then, let's just relax and go downstairs and enjoy the food from the reception."

Abby led him downstairs to the rest of the party and watched him just sit at a table for the rest of the night.

He went back to his hotel room around 11 and sat by himself calling Olivia's phone every hour for the rest of the night. He watched the news to make sure that nothing came up about Liv. After a while he got tired of sitting around doing nothing and decided to go out to find her. He went to Abby's room and started to loudly knock on the door.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled opening the door tossing on a robe.

"Get dressed we're going for a ride."

Deciding not to argue with him, Abby threw on her jeans and a top and headed out with him.

"Where are we going?"

"Towards Portland. That's where Nathan lost her on the exit to Portland. She's got to be in Portland somewhere. We're going to try and find her there."

"Fitz…"

"Abby, don't try to argue with him, please," Daniel begged. "We've tried to talk him out of it for the past hour."

After hours of driving around, the found themselves in West Port, Oregon. He heard his phone go off and quickly reached for it.

"Fitz?"

"Thank God, Liv are you okay?"


	14. Homicide

"Liv, are you okay? Where are you?"

Fitz wanted answers fast to his questions. After a minute he could hear the sirens in the background on her end of the phone.

"Olivia, where are you? Abby and I will come get you."

"I'm at my parents' house. They're…"

"Ma'am are you okay?" he could hear a male voice probably talking to her.

Olivia moved her hand away from her stomach and the officer could see.

"I need a medic in here!" he yelled to the other officer behind him. They had to step over Eli's body and past Zach's to get to her. "Ma'am, what's your name?"

Olivia put pressure on the wound and handed the officer the phone. "Talk to him."

"Sir?" the officer spoke taking the phone from her. "Who am I speaking too?"

"Fitzgerald Grant. What is going on over there? Where are you?"

"429 Maple Street in Westport. Do you know the woman here?"

"Her name's Olivia. Is she okay?"

"She's been shot."

"IT'S A FLESH WOUND!" Olivia yelled.

"Olivia, it looks like it's more than a flesh wound," he told her.

"IT'S A FLESH WOUND, FITZ! DO NOT LISTEN TO HIM!"

"Officer, I'm about ten minutes away according to my agents. What's going on over there?"

"Sir, I think you should just get here as fast as you can."

Fitz hung up the phone and drove faster down the highway to get to her. He used his gps on his phone to find where the house was and drove up on the lawn throwing the car into park and jumping out, running inside the house. Fitz nearly tripped over Eli's body only seeing the front door open and Olivia on the stairs in her wedding dress covered in blood.

"Olivia!" Fitz ran towards her kneeling in front of her. "What happened?"

"They're dead. My parents are dead and so is Ashley. They're gone."

"Where are you hurt? Did he shoot you?" Fitz watched the medic check her for more injuries. "That's not a flesh wound, Olivia."

"I'll be fine. It's just a little pain." The medic put a bit more pressure on the wound making her scream in pain.

"Take her to the hospital," Fitz demanded. "She's been shot!"

"Sir, it's going to be okay, you need to calm down and let us do our job," the medic informed him.

"Why isn't she at the hospital already then? If you were doing your job don't you think she'd already be there?"

"She insisted on waiting for you to get here, Sir."

"Fitz, I'll be fine. I just need you to go to the hospital with me. You know how much I hate them."

He nodded and let the medics bring the stretcher in to take her to the ambulance. Fitz got in behind her and told Abby to meet them there.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine Fitz. I didn't…"

"What happened? Who shot you?"

"Later," she told him wincing in pain.

Fitz stood outside the door to the trauma room they took Olivia in, peeking through the window since he wasn't allowed in the room.

After an hour the doctor came out and told him what was going to happen.

"Ms. Pope will definitely be okay. I know the wound looks bad but with the material of her dress and the way that the gun was aimed at her, the bullet is stuck in her appendix. We're going to take her into surgery and remove her appendix. Pending no complications, Ms. Pope is basically having an appendectomy. Easy procedure."

"So the injury isn't bad?"

"Not at all. When she was putting pressure on it, she was still and didn't move which made it easier for the bullet to adjust itself to fit perfectly into her appendix. She's going to be just fine."

"And when are you taking her?"

"She's being prepped right now. And we'll take her up in a few minutes."

"Thank you, doctor."


	15. Confessions

"We can see Olivia in about ten minutes," Abby told Fitz handing him a coffee. "It truly is a routine procedure. You don't need to worry so much."

"I'm more worried about how they died. The guy who shot Liv could have actually killed her with the other three. She could have died today too."

"But she didn't and she's going to be just fine. Olivia can go back to her home and be happy or she can spend the rest of her life with you and be happier. I don't know why she ever thought Blake would be able to make her happy. She must have lost her mind at some point."

"Mr. Grant," the doctor spoke up coming into the room. "Olivia is in her room now. She's doing just fine and is wide awake, she wants to talk to you alone though."

Fitz ignored the rest of what the doctor said and ran down the hall to her room closing the door behind him.

"Hi," she smiled at him sitting up slowly.

"You are not okay, so 'hi' doesn't work here."

"Hi, hello, how are you?"

"And you aren't a comedian. What in the world happened at your parents' house?"

"I'm just in a little pain but I'm doing good. Now that my appendix is out, I don't have to worry about that ever giving me trouble."

"I want an answer."

"I shot them."

"No you didn't. You were shot, you couldn't have shot them. And you wouldn't shoot them. Livie, it's okay to tell me what happened, you don't need to protect anyone."

"Fitz. I. Shot. Them. I pulled the trigger, I shot all three of them dead and then Zach. I killed them. I don't regret what I did either."

"Alright, you need to rest. You obviously don't know what you're talking about."

Fitz got in bed with her wrapping his arms around her and letting her sleep.

The next day Olivia was allowed to go home which only made Fitz insist on her going back to Vermont with him. Deciding not to argue she packed a bag and got on the plane with him wanting to go back to their house.

He made her dinner and sat at the table with her in silence for a while.

"Are we going to talk about this?" Liv asked finally having enough of the silence.

"You were shot, you said some things that weren't true. It's fine now," Fitz answered.

"Which part wasn't true?"

"Livie, you didn't shoot Maya and Eli. It's not possible."

"Tell me why it isn't possible then."

"Because… because… because you are Olivia Pope. You have people who get their hands dirty for you. You don't pull the trigger you tell someone to pull the trigger. And especially with your parents."

Olivia put her fork down and pushed Fitz to look directly at her. "Listen to me. Whether you believe me or not is the only thing I care about. I don't need the world knowing what I did but I do need you to know. I did shoot them. All of them. I knocked on the door and Eli answered it, I stepped in, he closed the door and I shot him in the chest. I found Maya and Ashley in the office and I shot my mother in the wrist. Then I hit Ashley in the leg. I had her call Zach and then I shot her in the head. Ashley tried to come after me to stab me and I shot her in the stomach. Zach came in and check Eli's pulse and I shot him after he shot me. Then I went back out to find my dad and watched him suffer. His last word was my name and then I shot him in the heart. I shot all four of them and I have no regrets over it."

Fitz made sure to look in her eyes knowing that he could tell if she was lying. He could see her pupils dilated as she spoke and knew she was telling the truth.

"But… why?"

"I had to get out of that arranged marriage to Blake and keep you safe. Killing them was the only way."

"Why Ashley? Why did you kill her?"

"She was there, she saw what I did to my mother and I needed her to tell me where she put Jacob so I could send him to Blake. I am not going to prison for killing those people who the FBI, CIA, NSA, Secret Service, and every other government agency there is that is and has been looking for them."

"And Zach?"

"Zach is the hit man that my mother had on you. She has been sleeping with him for years. I needed him to come to the house. If I hadn't killed him and he didn't hear anything from my mother for so long, he would have killed you."

"I don't see what any of this has to do with me though."

"When you were President, you were my father's ace. You had all the power that he needed, and worse, you had me. He knew you'd do anything to protect me and that's why he kept you alive. There's a lot more to it that I don't know and I don't want to know. Everything that I need to know is just that Eli and Maya are dead. The world is a much safer place without them in it."

"Oh my god," Fitz put his chair back and looked at her.

"What?"

"For years I was thinking that you were running from me because you were afraid of what would happen to you if we got married and had kids, had the life we wanted. And I just realized you weren't running from me; you were running to save me."

"That's what I am supposed to do. I just got pushed to my limit."

Fitz stood up and kissed her pulling her to him.

"Thank you."


End file.
